My invention relates to animal traps and more particularly to a trap which is adjustable to operate effectively in catching fur-bearing animals of various sizes.
Many traps presently in use are difficult and even dangerous to set as can be attested to by trappers called upon to operate them under adverse conditions. A great deal of strength is required to set the larger traps. The striking or clamping force which can be exerted by most spring-powered traps is not readily varied and, as a result, the traps are limited as to where and when they can be used and also with regard to the size and strength of the animals they can trap effectively. Since so many conventional traps have trigger mechanisms which will operate to release the trap if the mechanism is stepped upon, this usually results in an animal being seized by the leg so as to cause unwarranted suffering.
The above mentioned as well as a number of other disadvantages of known traps are overcome by the present invention which is versatile and easy as well as safe to set and which is designed to kill almost instantaneously and humanely by striking the head or neck of the animal. The trap is adjustable so that the striking force can be varied according to the size of the intended victim and other factors. In addition, the trap is sprung only in response to a pulling force on the bait which allows the trigger mechanism to be stepped upon without disturbing the setting or perhaps releasing the trap to catch an animal by the leg.
More particularly, an adjustable animal trap according to the present invention comprises a base frame having a fixed jaw, a winding shaft journalled across the base frame spaced from the fixed jaw, an upper frame swingingly mounted at one end on the winding shaft and having a striker jaw at the opposite end thereof, spring means operatively connecting the winding shaft to the upper frame, control means normally permitting rotation of the winding shaft in one direction only, a trigger assembly for releasably securing the upper frame to the base frame with the trap in a set position, lever means for rotating the winding shaft in said one direction whereby to tension the spring means and apply a selected spring pressure biasing the trap towards a shut position, bait support means carried by the fixed jaw and including a bait holder, and a release member operatively connecting the trigger assembly to the bait holder whereby the upper frame is released and the trap is allowed to snap shut only when a pulling force is exerted on the bait holder.